


Silver-gilt

by Violsva



Category: Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers, Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dowager Duchess on her son's first engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver-gilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsredboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsredboots/gifts).



Barbara is of course very very sweet, and quite pretty, like she's made of crystal, which is perhaps concerning because Peter's rather like that too, except that crystal's quite strong stuff really, isn't it? But two crystal people might be too many, and one worries, since he can't play cricket forever - must have hobbies, except not like that fellow in those stories, the one who does play cricket. So nice, how those men have something to _share_ , you know, even if it is robbery. So that might cause difficulties, poor dear. But he does seem very much in love, certainly.


End file.
